Hiei's love
by Lady Lunara
Summary: This is a story where Hiei falls in love no not with Kurama but with a character of my making. This will be an actual love story but will contain fight scenes and maybe lemon later on in the story. Please R&R but no flames please I'm sensitive to the heat
1. The Guest

Hiei bounded through the trees in search of his companion Kurama. The Reikai Tantei had been summoned by Koenma to meet an important guest and the meeting was mandatory.

Hiei found Kurama disguised (I'm not gonna say as what he was disguised as) wandering the alleyways hiding from the mobs of fan girls that were searching for him.

"Kurama, Koenma has summoned us to his castle for some sort of meeting"

"Oh really… Kurama peered about, hoping no girl had followed him I'll go just about anywhere as long as it's away from here. What's the meeting about Hiei?" Kurama asked his curiosity kicking in.

"We have to meet someone that Koenma thinks will be 'helpful in our endeavors in protecting the world." Hiei mimicked Koenma perfectly.

Kurama chuckled, "I didn't know you were so apt at mimicry Hiei."

"Hn, lets go."

Kurama was still smiling as they ran off on their way to the castle.

"Hey Kuwabara get your ass down here, we're gonna be late and Koenma's gonna be pissed." 'As if I care' Yusuke mumbled as an afterthought while calling Kuwabara down from his house.

"I don't see why we have to go. All we're gonna do is meet someone and it's all over right?" Kuwabara began to complain.

"How the hell should I know? Koenma was really vague on that." An annoyed look marring his features.

And so they too were off to Koenma's castle.  
"Koenma, Sir, is she here yet?" Botan asked Koenma while flying around on her oar.

"No Botan she's not here yet. We'll most defiantly know when she does get here because she likes to make big entrances or at least she usually does." Koenma looked thoughtful for a second, "Hey Botan are you still mad at her?" Koenma had a smirk on his face.

"Of course I am. What she did was mean and cruel and I didn't deserve it." Botan said indignantly.

"What ever you say my dear Botan." Koenma said laughingly.

"WHAT! You think what she did was funny?" Botan yelled at the top of her lungs.

Koenma now lay laughing on the floor, rolling and laughing uncontrollably, nearly choking on his pacifier while Botan was quickly turning red.

Whack.

Koenma now lay unconscious with a lump on the back of his head.

Just after that happened Hiei ad Kurama showed up and a few moments later so did Yusuke and Kuwabara, Kuwabara running immediately to Botan's side.

"Hey Botan, what happened to the toddler?" Yusuke had noticed Koenma and was now laughing.

"He was laughing at me so I whacked him upside the head...Oh darn I do hope he doesn't tell his father about this." Botan said nervously, suddenly realizing what she had done.

Just as Botan said that a burst of gale winds burst forth from a bright light as a figure floated out from it's stunning brilliance. The figures wings flapped as it landed lightly on its feet, its loose cloak and gown, billowing about.

As the light died away the figures face came into view to reveal a young woman with dark green eyes, long brown hair, overall an innocent looking creature. But looks can be deceiving, for slung over her shoulder was a bow with a quiver, and peeking out from the cloak was the hilt of a sword that was draped on her hip.

The woman in white scanned the group of people, her eyes falling momentarily on Hiei, her eyes flashing a small amount recognition. Her eyes then moved on till they finally rested on Koenma who was still unconscious on the floor. The woman smirked, and a light rolling laugh echo about the room. Then she spoke in a soft voice belying the threat of her weapon bedecked form.

"Oh Koenma, always asleep on the job."


	2. Enter Zaylana

Hieis Love: Chapter 2  
  
Hi everybody well I apparently got 5 good reviews. Many thanks to Kawaii Youko, Lady Kiya, Chibi Bria, KuKu, and Silvertress116 for their kind reviews and encouragement to continue my story. Well last chapter the guest arrived but you all don't know who she is, in this chapter you'll find out her name what she does and see Hiei finding an interest in her. So read and review. Hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO there ya happy  
  
+++++++ "Poor Koenma, never given a break." The woman walked over to the unconscious Koenma, knelt beside him, lifted his head and placed her hand on his chest. Her hand began to glow and the lump on Koenmas head disappeared. Koenmas eyes began to flicker open.  
  
"Wh.Wha.What's going on? Oh Zaylana it's you."  
  
Koenma had recovered and was now floating around her head. The woman Zaylana smiled.  
  
"Koenma it's been awhile."  
  
"Yes, nearly 30 years you've been gone, and here I missed your entrance. I'll bet it was cool to." Koenma had on his pouty face now.  
  
"Ha,ha. Poor Koenma, always missing out on things. Why were you unconscious?" Zaylana didn't have to ask, she already knew who'd hit him, but asked him anyway.  
  
"It was Botan. She can't take a joke." Koenma was still pouting.  
  
"Hey Botan, do you remember what happened last time you were mean to Koenma. I'm sure I can think of something just as delightfully funny." Zaylana loved picking on Botan. (As you all can plainly see. *You'll all find out soon, not in this chapter, what Zaylana did to Botan *)  
  
Botan was blushing "No, no, that's alright." Looking to Koenma, "Koenma, sir, forgive me, I'll never do it again. I promise." Botan was on her knees (I love making people submit to those in higher power *Is koenma higher power, nah *) in front of Koenma, Zaylana had moved to stand beside Koenma.  
  
"I forgive you Botan. Zaylana, we'll not be needing your expertise for the moment."  
  
"Hey Koko (That's Zaylanas nickname for Koenma.) I know at least one of those people over there, but I don't know the rest." Zaylana was looking at the small group of people that were watching her, Koenma, and Botan.  
  
"Well Zay(Koenmas nickname for Zaylana.) "Which one do you know?" At first Koenma didn't know she knew any of them.  
  
Looking to Kurama, "Kurama, you do remember me don't you? Hm, I think you do." Smiling slyly at Kurama. (No it's not what you think)  
  
"Yes, of course. You tried to kill me a year ago, only you found out that I had be pardoned for my crimes." Kurama now wary. (No I have nothing against Kurama)  
  
"Bingo. I was assigned to kill you because I'm King Enmas private assassin known as 'White Angel'. He sends me out on only the most important missions. I 'WAS' hired to kill you but as you said I found out you had been pardoned, also that some guy, the new spirit detective had taken care of it for me long ago." Zaylana pouted.  
  
Hiei's hand went to the hilt of his katana as he realized that if Kurama had been on her list of those to be killed surely he had been and still could be.  
  
"Hmm. He's a little skittish don't you think?" Zaylana said, referring to Hiei.  
  
"Hn. If Kurama was on your list, I had to have been as well. Am I wrong?" Hiei still had his hand on his katana.  
  
"Hmm. Whats your name? Maybe I'll remember." Zaylana had a thoughtful look.  
  
"His name is Hiei, and yes it was requested that his name be placed on your list, but was removed due to his defeat by Yusuke." Koenma pointed at Yusuke, "He beat him, so your services were no longer needed."  
  
Hiei took his hand from his katana and relaxed slightly, but was still tense.  
  
Zaylana walked up to Hiei and threw her arm over his shoulders, hugging him close.  
  
"Relax cutie, your off my list, so your head will remain on your sweet lil' shoulders."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hiei felt a swelling in his chest that slowly went away, along with her attention as she removed her arm and walked back to koenma.  
  
'Hey Koko, I'm tired, so may I go take a nap and after that I'll tell everyone about myself." Zaylana yawned.  
  
"Ok, but stop calling me Koko around these guys or they're gonna start calling me that. Now follow me, I'll show you to your room."  
  
Koenma started to float away. Zaylana followed along behind Koenma chanting, "Koko, Koko."  
  
Hiei watched her go tempted to follow and observe her more, but turned around only to come face to face with Kurama, who was smiling knowingly.  
  
"So Hiei, what do you think of Zaylana? You were looking at her strangely, what were you thinking?"  
  
Kuramas look told Hiei that kurama most likely knew what he was thinking and feeling. But how could Kurama know what he's feeling if he didn't even know what he was feeling.  
  
"Hn. Leave me alone."  
  
Hiei walked to the nearest wall, sat down and leaned against it, trying to go to sleep.  
  
His last though before he succumbed to sleep, was of the glowing brilliance of a pure white angel.  
  
The End (Of Chapter 2)  
  
Hi people. Same as the last chapter I get 5 good reviews you get chapter 3. This chapter was a little weird but I liked it. But of course I wrote it so I don't count. Well please review, please don't flame. Later ^_^ 


	3. Challenge

Hieis Love: Chapter 3  
  
Hello, everybody apparently I got 5 more good reviews, many thanks to Natalie, Chibi Bria, Hikaru no Ko, HieiFan, Tio and Chibi Leelee Milo for their kind reviews and encouragement. Also if you have reached about the halfway point in this chapter and you don't like it, I ask that you stop reading, because the likelihood of you leaving a flame is high, and if you don't like it you do have the chance to leave. Anyway, last chapter you found out who the guest was and what she does for a living. In this chapter she and Hiei turn down a road some may not have seen coming. Well, all that aside, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
+++ Hiei's eyes began to flicker open as he heard a voice, 'her' voice. She was talking about how Botan was so uptight.  
  
"Hn, why didn't someone wake me?"  
  
Everyone stopped talking to look at the irate Hiei.  
  
"Sorry Hiei. I saw you asleep when I came in. You looked so peaceful, Kurama was going to wake you up, but I told him to let you sleep." Zaylana had stood up from where she had been sitting and walked over to Hiei.  
  
"Don't worry, Hiei, you didn't miss anything. I basically just woke up myself." Zaylana grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him along behind her.  
  
"Come on Hiei, I'm not dragging you to your death, that's Botan's job." Hiei was slightly resisting, kind of like a stubborn child, even though he would have gone willingly.  
  
"I doubt you could kill me, you're nothing but a little ningen girl." Hiei stated quietly.  
  
"Ha, I'm no ningen. I have very little human blood in me. In fact, I probably have more demon blood in me than you do. You'll all find out what in a while if I want to bother explaining."  
  
Zaylana had reached a chair and pushed Hiei into it, who looked up into the slightly angered face of Zaylana.  
  
"Oh yeah, for your information, little baka, I have not yet failed any of my missions." Zaylana was smirking and that hurt Hiei's pride.  
  
"What about Kurama?" Hiei sought a way to prove her wrong.  
  
"He doesn't count, he was pardoned. I can't kill the pardoned. Nice try though, Hiei."  
  
Hiei liked a good fight, physical or otherwise, so he continued.  
  
"So you've killed everyone you've gone up against?"  
  
"Yes, no one is spared. All those people that I've been assigned to kill are dead. It's because they're all dead that I'm on a break right now. If you were still on my list you would be like all the others, dead." Zaylana said simply.  
  
"Hn, I'm sure I would be." Hiei said sarcastically. Hiei felt more arrogant. "I'll bet I could beat you at a sword fight anyday."  
  
Zaylana perked up. There was nothing she liked more than a good fight. (Yet)  
  
"Oh really short stuff." Hieis cheeks when slightly red at the remark. "Fine then Mister I-can-beat-anybody-no-matter-how-much-better-than-me-they- are. (Long name), I challenge you to a sword fight."  
  
"Just name the place and time and I'll be there." Hiei wanted this fight.  
  
"Fine, tomorrow, dawn, in the gardens near the ledge out back." Zaylana couldn't wait. "But it's not to the death, just the first to draw blood."  
  
"Why not? Afraid you'll lose?" Hiei was goading her.  
  
"No, It's just that I would rather not see your eyes closed in death." Zaylana didn't look like she was joking.  
  
Hiei felt uncomfortable now. He knew she'd meant what she'd said. He didn't want to see her dead either.  
  
"Fine, first blood it is." Hiei agreed.  
  
"Zaylana, are you sure? I mean Hiei is pretty good. He nearly killed me." Yusuke stepped forward.  
  
"Ye hath little faith ningen." Zaylana felt insulted, but of course they had only just met her.  
  
"Yeah, my money's on you, Zaylana, kick shorty's butt." Kuwabara said, rather loudly.  
  
"Thank you, Kuwabara." Zaylana patted Kuwabara on the shoulder. Kuwabara looked like a little kid who'd finally done something right.  
  
"I'll be going now; I need to prepare myself for battle. Tell me, Hiei, what type of sword shall we use, your choice?" Zaylana was confident in her abilities with all the types of swords.  
  
"Katana, that's all I own." Hiei was proud of his sword.  
  
"Fine, Katana it is then. I'll be ready by tomorrow." Zaylana started walking out.  
  
"Later, Hiei baby." She threw the sarcastic remark over her shoulder.  
  
Hiei went bright red. Kurama's hair couldn't compare. (I had to throw in my own rhyme.) The others snickered at the remark.  
  
Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Hiei, I believe you're blushing." Kurama stated the blatantly obvious.  
  
Hiei shifted to remove Kurama's hand.  
  
"Hn, I'm just angry, I'm not blushing." Hiei lifted his chin arrogantly.  
  
"Whatever you say, Hiei." (My other rhyme) Kurama laughed quietly.  
  
End: Chapter 3  
  
+++ So what do you all think? Like before I get five good reviews I put up another chapter. The next one will be the fight. Well please read and review, if you didn't like it please don't flame I can't help it if you don't like what I write. Well thanks and bye. 


	4. The Fight

Hiei's Love: Chapter 4  
  
Hello again I got a least 5 more good reviews. Many thanks to Natalie, Moony/Black Ice, Sun chaser, DarkMoonGoddess, and Chibi Leelee Milo, for their kind reviews and encouragement. Just like the chapter before if you don't like it by halfway through the chapter chances are you won't like the rest. Well anyway, last chapter Zaylana challenged Hiei to a sword fight and he accepted. So here is the fight chapter so I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
+++  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Koenma, and Kuwabara were all in the garden near the ledge just before dawn.  
  
"Hey Hiei, you gonna go easy on her?" Yusuke didn't believe Zaylana was as good as she thought she was.  
  
*Thud *  
  
Yusuke fell to the ground with swirly eyes.  
  
"Hey don't say that about Zay, I think she can do it." Kuwabara had actually hit Yusuke. All wore expressions of surprise, they found it hard to believe that Kuwabara held so much faith in someone they had only just met.  
  
"I see you've taken a liking to Zaylana, Kuwabara." Stated Kurama, who wore a small smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Zay is cool, and kinda, sorta, pretty." Kuwabara say loud enough for them to hear but mumbled, "Though not quite as pretty as my dear love Yukina." Kuwabara was blushing.  
  
"Hn. Stupid, simple minded Human." Hiei was slightly annoyed with the baka, but had not heard the comment about his sister.  
  
"Heh, your just jealous that Zay was nice to me and not to you." Kuwabara puffed out his chest. "I'll bet she thought you were too short."  
  
In the blink of an eye Hiei's sword was at Kuwabara's neck.  
  
"I'd keep quiet if you want to live." Hiei's eyes were blazing.  
  
Kuwabara backed off and kept quiet for once.  
  
The sun started to appear on the horizon but no Zaylana appeared.  
  
"Kurama, go see if she's in her room." Hiei was ready for a fight, and be damned if she'd slept in.  
  
"Alright, but if she gets angry with me, I'll tell her it's your fault." Kurama smiled as he turned to run back to the castle.  
  
+++  
  
On a chair lay Zay's warrior suit. Beside the chair leaned a newly sharpened katana.  
  
Streams of light shown through the small holes in the tightly close curtains, to fall on the tear stained face of Zaylana.  
  
"Damn, Why now? Why today?" She cried, her voice quivering in anger.  
  
* Knock, Knock * Came the echoing sound from her door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Kurama." Came a muffled voice.  
  
" What do you want?" Kurama could barely hear Zaylana's voice.  
  
"Did you forget about the fight?"  
  
"NO, I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT THE FIGHT." Zaylana yelled at the door, so that a slightly timid Kurama could hear.  
  
"Despite the danger in angering you more, would you care to tell me why you're not out there right now fighting Hiei then." Kurama said loudly. Hoping he didn't make her more angry.  
  
"Kurama"  
  
"Yes?" Kurama didn't like her voice it was barley loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Come in here please." She sounded more sad then mad, now.  
  
"You're not planning on trying to kill me are you?" Kurama said jokingly.  
  
"No.just please come in here."  
  
"Alright then." Kurama sighed and opened the door, to enter a dimly lit room that was ornately decorated in whites, blues and silvers. And there in the middle of the room sat Zaylana on a white four-poster bed.  
  
"Kurama, can I trust you not to tell anyone, if I tell you a secret?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Zaylana got up and threw open the curtains, light flooded the room and both squinted, trying to adjust to the light.  
  
"Zaylana what's wrong?"  
  
Kurama noticed her pale skin, glazed eyes, and her hair that had lost its shine, and her wings were missing as well.  
  
"Kurama, I'm human." She whispered brokenly.  
  
"What how can you be human?"  
  
"It's because my heritage."  
  
"What do you mean, because of your heritage?" Kurama was confused.  
  
"When I was born I was cursed, it's really not that bad except on certain days, like today."  
  
"What's the curse."? Kurama slowly understood.  
  
"Once a month I revert to the weakest part of my heritage, meaning I become the weakest part of me, my human self."  
  
"I see, so once a month you become a human due to this curse. Why didn't you tell Hiei?"  
  
"Because I didn't know it was today. It's never the same day each month, it's different so I never know when it is." She said forlornly.  
  
"I see. What will you do about the fight?"  
  
"What can I do?" She cried  
  
"Forfeit"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I will fight, I've never backed down before why start now?" She stated proudly.  
  
"But you could be badly injured." Kurama was worried.  
  
"So, I will still fight, Hiei will not be calling me a coward. Go in to the hall now Kurama, but wait there I'll go down with you."  
  
Kurama left Zaylana so she could get ready for the fight.  
  
Zaylana came out; Kurama was stunned to see how she looked.  
  
Despite her loss of color and liveliness she was still beautiful, bound in a tight white leather bodice and skirt, that showed a great deal of skin, along with knee high white leather boots, with a scabbard and katana at her waist. She was ready to fight.  
  
"Lets go." She said with a great deal of determination.  
  
"As you wish." He gave in.  
  
+++  
  
The others turned to look at Kurama and Zay as they entered the garden. All of them noticed Zay's change in appearance.  
  
"What happened to you Zay, you look like your having a hang over." Yusuke sneered having recovered from Kuwabara's attack.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone Yurameshi, she's still pretty, all girls have their off days." Kuwabara faithful till the end.  
  
"Thank you Kuwabara." Zay looked to Hiei, "Lets get this done and over with."  
  
"I figured you'd be a little more enthusiastic about this." Hiei was perplexed.  
  
"You have no idea." Zaylana drew her katana and held it ready to attack.  
  
Hiei drew his katana as well, both stood still, and the world stopped.  
  
* Clang *  
  
Hiei attacked with a crushing blow, it was all Zay could do to defend against it.  
  
Loud clangs rang through the garden as Hiei attacked and Zay tried to defend.  
  
"Come on Zaylana, fight back!" Hiei yelled as he dealt her another blow.  
  
"Damn, I can't win no matter what." She thought as she crouched down from the hit.  
  
"Hit me back, you started this now finish it." Hiei taunted her.  
  
"I can't." She cried as she dove backward near the ledge, out of the way of Hiei's sword, and jumped forward trying to attack.  
  
But Hiei was faster, as her sword came down, his came up.  
  
She'd missed; she could have sworn she'd have hit him.  
  
Hiei's sword struck home, as it slashed her shoulder.  
  
The blow knocked Zay back near the ledge, she landed awkwardly on one foot and teetered backward, trying to find her balance, but to no avail as she tripped over her other foot and fell back over the ledge.  
  
"HIEI." She screamed as she fell out of sight.  
  
Hiei could only watch as she went over, knowing he'd never make it in time.  
  
"Botan." Koenma cried.  
  
"I'm on it, Sir." Botan knew what she had to do, as she flew over the ledge, all looked on in silence, looking for Botan.  
  
They all released a collective sigh as they saw Botan's blue hair rise up over the ledge.  
  
In Botan's arms was a half conscious Zaylana.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened as he saw her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Gods." He thought as he saw what he'd done.  
  
Blood poured from a wound starting from the top of her right breast, to the top of her right shoulder.  
  
Hiei's stomach churned as he watched the blood stain her white suit and flood down her arm to rain over the ledge.  
  
He looked away.  
  
Zaylana could only half see Hiei's expression as she passed out with the thought that "No matter how much I like the little bastard, now I think I hate him as well." And then she succumbed to the velvety blackness of oblivion.  
  
End (of Chapter 4) +++ So what do you all think of the first fight scene. Hiei beat Zay for now but there will be other fights, and just to warn you, other characters as well. Well if I get 5 more reviews you all get chapter 5. Hope you all liked this one. ^_^ 


	5. Yoru and Yukari the demon assassins

Hiei's Love: Chapter 5  
  
Hi there. As you can see I've updated, weee. We'll first the thank you's go out to, Chibi Leelee Milo, Karbini27, *Ari*, Dakai and Crystal Lynn for there kind and encouraging reviews (hand shakes) ok enough of that. Now as for the story as you have read Hiei and Zaylana got along well for the first two chapters and the last two were not so good. Well in this chapter you'll all meet two new characters. Zaylana will not be making any appearances in this chapter for a heads up. Well I guess now I start the chapter. Oh yeah if you didn't like the first 4 chapters you probably won't like this one, so if you didn't then please leave..now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU KAKUSHO.  
  
+++  
  
For a week after the fight no one had seen Zaylana. They'd only watched as Botan had rushed her off to the infirmary.  
  
That week no one said much; it didn't seem right to talk for some reason.  
  
Today everyone but Botan was gathered in Koenma's office. They'd been gathered to discuss Zaylana's importance to the group. As yet they'd said nothing, no one wanted to talk about her so the room was thick with deafening silence that would soon be shattered.  
  
"Koenma, dammit, where the hell are you? I need to see you now." A woman yelled  
  
No one left Koenma's office to see who it was, they heard steps coming to the door, they'd soon find out anyway.  
  
The doors flew open, the force blew the papers stacked papers from Koenma' desk.  
  
"Oh no, all that work." Koenma cried.  
  
" You have more to worry about than your work, Koenma. Do you have any idea where Zay is right now? I do and dammit you're going to pay for it." The woman yelled  
  
" What are you talking about Yoru?"  
  
"Yoru?" They all mumbled.  
  
"What am I talking about? I'll tell you what I'm talking about. I'm talking about how you sent Zay on a mission three days ago." The brown haired woman was pissed.  
  
"Damn and I thought I was loud when I'm angry." Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara.  
  
The woman looked at Yusuke like she was going to kill him, but then turned her eyes back to Koenma.  
  
" Zay's out cold in the infirmary, half dead, you bastard." She yelled in Koenma's face.  
  
"Didn't you check out who she was to kill before you sent her? That is your job." She accused.  
  
"No I thought she'd be able to handle it, besides she agreed to do it."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
"Just like you did to them when you sent them after the Four Saint Beasts. They knew nothing, yet you sent them anyway, and two nearly died. Zay was up against 50 youkai."  
  
"WHAT?" Koenma felt sick.  
  
"She was ambushed, they knew she was coming. They wanted you to send her, they wanted Zay."  
  
"Oh poor Zay." Koenma said sadly. "And just after that fight too."  
  
Yoru stiffened visibly "What fight? She was in a fight before the mission? Was she injured?" Yoru was just popping up questions.  
  
"Yes she was injured, her right arm was slightly incapacitated."  
  
Yoru was shocked.  
  
"Hey she gonna be alright?" Yusuke said pointing his thumb at the young woman.  
  
"Your telling me that you sent Zay on a mission..." Yoru said dumbly  
  
"Yes." Koenma squeaked.  
  
"Without knowing what she was up against." she continued  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With an injury not yet fully healed?" Yoru's face was getting red and her body was shaking.  
  
"Yes." Koenma shrunk back into his chair.  
  
"Why you sorry excuse for a prince. I'm gonna ring your neck and then send you to your fathers in a coffin." Yoru pounced on Koenma, and began choking him. "How could you, you little twirp?" She screamed at him while she shook his body by his neck.  
  
"ahhhhh." Koenma cried, his face turning blue.  
  
"Please enough violence, stop trying to kill Koenma." Kurama said quietly, placing a hand on Yoru's shoulder.  
  
" Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" She turned her anger to Kurama.  
  
"I am Kurama, and I'm asking, not telling." Kurama wasn't smiling for once, he didn't really like this girl, she was unnecessarily rude.  
  
"Grrr." Yoru was fingering a dagger hidden in her cloak.  
  
"Remove your hand or I'll do it for you." She hissed.  
  
Kurama lifted his hands innocently and backed away.  
  
Yoru let Koenma fall to the floor gasping for air.  
  
"I can have you fired for that, you know?" He wheezed.  
  
"Ha. I don't work for you unless asked. I'm a freelance assassin and you know. Only Zay works for you full time." The woman smirked.  
  
"Yeah I keep forgetting that." Koenma started floating away from Yoru.  
  
"So who injured Zay prior to the mission?" Yoru wanted answers before she killed any of them.  
  
"Uhh."Koenma know if he should say.  
  
"I did it!" Hiei walked up to Yoru and smirked. "It was a fair fight.mostly."  
  
"You hurt Zay!" Yoru started laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. "You a little fire apparition, only a little bigger than Zay herself. Ha.she'd never lose to you unless."Yoru's laughter stopped abruptly as she realized how Zay had lost and and a horrified expression came to her face.  
  
"You bastard, you fought Zay while she was human." She spat.  
  
"Human.She was exactly who she was the day before we fought." Hiei growled, insulted at being called a bastard.  
  
"You don't know, do you? Ha it figures. Zay's got too much damned pride to admit it, let alone turn down a fight. So you fought her and didn't kill her? Why not? It was to the death right? She just stared at him.  
  
"No she said first to draw blood was the winner. I fought and beat her, she fell over the ledge in the gardens." Hiei gave a few more details, but Yoru just stared at him.  
  
"First to draw blood huh? Interesting, very interesting that she would do that. I'll have to talk to her about that when she's better.  
  
"I don't see how it's interesting. Zaylana knew she was going to turn human, she didn't want to die so she made the terms in her favor she couldn't be killed." Hiei stated it as thought it were just that simple.  
  
"Well you see.you're wrong, Zay never knows when she turns human, it's sporadic, she can guess but never be sure." Yoru smirked. "But of course you wouldn't know that."  
  
"Hn." Hiei didn't like this Yoru girl, she was way too mouthy.  
  
*Crreeeaaacckkk*  
  
The door opened to admit another woman but this one had long blue pigtails and wore a short dress or green, red and yellow, which was spattered with purple stains. The woman looked strangely similar to Botan, except Botan's eyes were pink not brown. The woman walked briskly to Yoru.  
  
"Hey Yoru it's finished, you done killing Koenma yet?" The woman was slightly shaking, from what no one was sure. Koenma had gone and hid under his desk.  
  
"No, the little Prince I hiding, like always." Yoru said to the blue haired girl.  
  
"You find out what happened? How long has Zay been in the infirmary?" The two ignored the others.  
  
"Yeah that short youkai over there injured Zay, about a week go, when she was human. Koenma sent her on a mission while she was still mending. Now she's been in the infirmary for about an hour. Oh yeah did you get them all Yukari?"  
  
"Yeah they're all dead." The blue haired girl went over to the desk and pulled out a sword and shoved it through the top all the way through.  
  
"Ahhhhh. Yukari, you ruined my desk." Koenma came flying out.  
  
"I'll ruin your face for what you did. You know we just lost a member only 5 years ago and Zay took it the hardest, now we almost lost another." Yukari yelled.  
  
"It's all that damn guys fault." Yoru yelled walking over to Hiei in a fast pace, pulling back a fisted hand to hit him.  
  
Kurama intercepted Yoru's attack, stepping in front of her.  
  
"Enough." He said.  
  
"No, never enough." She punched him in the Solar Plexus, he doubled over but rammed forward and his shoulder met her waist. They both toppled over, ending up tangled in each other.  
  
"Yukari, HELP." Yoru yelled, but Yukari ignored Yoru and walked slowly up to Hiei, and looked down into his eyes, hers full of hate, and before anyone could blink, she punched him.  
  
Hiei just turned his head to look back into her eyes, his burning like fire. He said one word. "Run." Hiei bolted after the quick little demon killer, both bouncing of the walls, one chasing the other. Hiei had his katana out, ready to kill.  
  
Yukari made a mad jump for the open door and looked back at Hiei and stuck out her tongue, yelling. "Haha." But just as she turned around.  
  
*THUD*  
  
Yukari's body struck the wall just beside the door and fell unconscious to the floor with swirly eyes.  
  
Hiei just stopped behind her and spat on the floor beside her head.  
  
"Hn, maybe I won't need to kill her." And Hiei walked away looking at a red faced Kurama held at knifepoint by a dagger armed Yoru.  
  
"Damn her! Yukari. Damn you never watch where you are going." Yoru sheathed her dagger and grumbled.  
  
"Koenma, I'm taking Yukari to the infirmary, but I'll be back, then we'll talk.  
  
Yoru took her friend and left.  
  
Everyone was relieved for a few moments, but then Kurama spoke.  
  
"I prefer Zay to those two don't you Hiei?"  
  
Hiei was ignoring everyone, his eyes focused one the floor, as he was deep in thought. Thinking of what had become of the white angel whose blood he'd spilt.  
  
+++ End (Chapter5)  
  
Well everyone just the same as all the other chapters 5 more reviews gets you chapter 6. In that Chapter you getting to find out what happened to Zaylana and how she's doing and all that stuff. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and those who didn't please leave now, it's a waste of both are times if you flame and if you do well whatever, your opinion not mine. Later ^_^ 


	6. Yukari Awakens, Hiei's Guilt

HIEI'S LOVE: Chapter 6  
  
Hi there I got more than 5 good reviews so YAYNESS. Many, many, many thanks to the following: Big Rikku Fan, Chibi Leelee Milo, Soliel, Yuki-San, Silver Rain, Crystal Lynn, Saturn Firefly, Yuri Minamino, Kira Noiko, Chihiro, and summer fun for there oh so kind reviews. Last chapter, two new characters showed up, Yoru and Yukari the demon assassinators. In this chapter there may seem like a lot of talking but it's important for the next chapter. Ok on with the story.  
  
A/N if you don't like the previous chapters please leave now cause you probably won't like this one either, and forewarning some characters may act OOC. Flamers have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the story Yu Yu Hakusho, but the other characters are owned by: me (Zaylana), Chibi Leelee Milo (Yoru), and Karbini27 (Yukari).  
  
+++  
  
Yoru walked down the vacant halls to the infirmary with a swirly-eyed Yukari, being dragged behind by her hair.  
  
"Hey nurse, you in here?" Yoru yelled, her limited patience at an end.  
  
Zay was terribly injured, Koenma had been at fault. That little gaki had mocked her and she hadn't gotten to hit him. That red haired kitsune had, had the audacity to hit her back, and Yukari was out cold due to carelessness. Could her day get any better?  
  
"Yes ma'am, Oh it's you Mistress Yoru, ah and poor Miss Yukari!" The nurse scrambled to prepare a bed.  
  
Yoru laid Yukari down on a prepared bed and turned to the nurse.  
  
"How's Zay doing?" Yoru hadn't forgotten their leader.  
  
"Oh she's hurt bad in a hundred places. She got very little blood left in her little body. She's still in critical condition. If only she had not had that wound on her shoulder, she'd probably of fared better." The nurse shook her head sullenly.  
  
"So what's her worst one?" Yoru felt bad for Zay. She was always the one getting dealt the bad hand in life, well everyone in their group had.  
  
"Other than the one on her shoulder, there's a long straight gash across her back from a whip. It's still bleeding. We need to stop it soon, we only have so much spare blood."  
  
"I see. If you need blood just ask me, I'll give, so will Yukari, awake or not." She didn't want Zay to die she was like a sister to her.  
  
"We'll get you if we need you." The nurse said as she turned and walked into the room labeled Critical Care Unit.  
  
Yoru left.  
  
++++  
  
The group left in Koenma's office just kind of stood there for a while, absorbing what had just happened.  
  
Kurama was peeved because a woman had hit him and Hiei was brooding, not caring a woman had hit him.  
  
Yusuke found the entire situation amusing and was stifling a laugh. Kuwabara just stood there looking dumbfounded.  
  
Koenma was shaking in his chair.  
  
"Uh.you guys." Koenma squeaked.  
  
All of the guys turned to look at Koenma except for Hiei who continued to look at the floor.  
  
"I believe you all just met Zay's over protective friends, Yoru Kageno and Yukari Kagiri, the demon assassins. They show up without a sound and kill you before you blink and leave without a trace."  
  
"So they are all demon assassins." Kurama stated more than questioned.  
  
"Yes, deadly when they are apart, catastrophic when they're together." Koenma looked like he was going to cry.  
  
Hiei started walking to the door.  
  
"Hiei where're you going?" Yusuke noticed.  
  
"Out." Hiei sped off before they could ask him more.  
  
Running down the long halls, Hiei weaved his way to the infirmary.  
  
When he got there he noticed the Yukari girl, still unconscious on a bed, but ignored her and looked around the room.  
  
"Where's the nurse?" He mumbled, at that mention the nurse appeared.  
  
She was startled seeing him there. She knew of him due to the description given to her by Botan, when she'd brought Zaylana to get her shoulder stitched.  
  
"Oh excuse me Sir, What can I do for you?" She rambled.  
  
Hiei smirked at her discomfort. "I am curious as to how Zaylana is doing."  
  
The woman wondered why he cared, she'd heard he was cold and mean, but strangely his eyes weren't cold, but slightly warm, at least when he'd last talked.  
  
"Miss Zaylana is doing slightly better, but is still in Critical condition. The youkai had beaten her cruelly. The doctors have done what they can, now she must heal on her own."  
  
"May I see her?"  
  
"Yes of course, from the viewing wall." The nurse said.  
  
"Show me."  
  
Hiei followed the nurse to a wall where she pushed a button and it raised the wall revealing a window with a view into the ICU.  
  
Hiei didn't have to look around, because there in the middle if the room was Zaylana's body, covered in a thin white sheet. There were random spatters of blood covering it.  
  
He felt a persisting tightness in his chest that grew as he continued to look at her. "Hn, this must be what quilt feels like." He thought.  
  
"That will be all." Hiei turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." The nurse whispered. "I know it was you who injured her shoulder. Why did you do it?"  
  
Hiei turned to look at the trembling nurse.  
  
"She started the fight. But in all honesty, I had no intentions of actually hurting her. It was an accident. It was in avoidable. Had I known she was human I would not have fought her at all."  
  
With that Hiei turned to leave.  
  
As Hiei was leaving he heard a moan. He turned around to see Yukari waking up.  
  
"Damn wall. I swear it wasn't there." She mumbled. She opened her eyes to look at Hiei.  
  
"What do you want? HUH? I bet you thought it was funny, didn't you?"  
  
Hiei didn't even fake a smirk.  
  
"No, not really, just stupid."  
  
"You would you baka." She spat.  
  
"Baka huh! You think about who ran into a wall, while trying to escape, by turning around and attempting to laugh at your opponent, then we'll see who the baka is." He sneered and turned to walk out.  
  
"Don't you turn your back on me." She yelled.  
  
Hiei just kept on walking.  
  
"I bet your nothing but a coward." She screamed at him.  
  
Hiei stopped.  
  
"Yeah, don't like that do you?" Yukari laughed walking toward him in the hall.  
  
Hiei was beside her with his katana at her neck, pinning her against the wall.  
  
"How did someone like Zaylana get to be friends with a witch like you?"  
  
"Don't ask me what goes on in that head of hers. All I know is that we're friends, and that's all I need to know to kill you." She whispered.  
  
Hiei looked at her strangely and then pulled away.  
  
"Why don't you kill me?" She taunted, pushing away from the wall.  
  
"Killing you would be doing mankind a favor and I don't give favors." He was annoyed with this girl.  
  
"I'm human you know. Kind of like Yusuke except stronger. I could beat you."  
  
"That is what Zaylana said." He said almost sadly.  
  
"I'm not like her, she's demon and human. You beat her when she was human, she was actually weaker than Yusuke." She was suspicious of his tone.  
  
"Hn, Whatever." He said nonchalantly, waving his hand in dismissal and walked farther down the hall.  
  
"She could have beat you, you know?" Yukari yelled, chasing after him, but stopped abruptly as he jumped onto an opened windows sill.  
  
Hiei looked into Yukari's brown eyes. "So different from Zaylana's, so cold." He thought.  
  
"Well?" She growled angrily.  
  
"Your right, she could have." That's all he said as he jumped out the window, and out of sight.  
  
END (Chapter6)  
  
+++  
  
Well How was that people. The standard 5 reviews, please, just so I know that it's worth continuing the story. Next chapter, Hiei and Yoru become prone to strange dreams, what do they mean? Does Zaylana wake up or is she still down for the count. I guess you'll just have to review and wait for chapter 7 of Hiei's Love.  
  
Oh yes before I forget, A lemon will be featured for chapter 9, but I will need 10 reviews by that time saying yes or no to the lemon. Thank you and please review. 


	7. Strange dreams means Strange things

Hiei's Love: Chapter 7  
  
A/N Many Thanks to the following reviewers: Karbini27, Saiouri17, Warrior of Chaos, Chibi Lee Lee Milo, and Saturn Firefly for their kind reviews. Last chapter we found Hiei does know what guilt is, and that it was somewhat rubbed in by the blunt and aggressive Yukari. Now for chapter seven.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I own Yukari Kagiri or Yoru Kageno, they are property of their respectable owners. But I do own Zaylana.  
  
+++++  
  
Emerald eyes opened, and gazed around a hazy room of white.  
  
What happened? . Where am I? . Why can't I move? Questions floated through the fog-filled mind of the assassin.  
  
"Rest now." She heard a voice and felt a dull pain in her arm as she floated off to sleep.  
  
+++++++  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
Hiei bolted up in his window, his dream having been disturbing enough to wake him. His harsh breathing slowed to a rasp as he thought back on the dream, still running through his mind.  
  
In his dream, the world was brown-hued, and a pair of eyes, a pair of green piercing eyes appeared and floated in front of him. They were, at first, soft and caring, and a low humming tone came to his ears. Then the eyes became happy, and light laughter swirled around him. They changed again to a sort of arrogant, stubborn glare, daring him, but to what?  
  
He could almost hear a growl as the eyes became angry and defiant. They soon turned doubtful, then frightened, then terrified, and that was when he heard it:  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
That was what had woken Hiei: her scream for him that he could not answer. The dream unnerved him, and he didn't like it. He looked out the window, the sun beginning to pour light into the world as it rose.  
  
++++  
  
Yoru walked down the hall, looking for the short youkai she had tried to hit; she wanted to "talk" to him some more. Instead, however, she found that damn kitsune Kurama. He looked at her with angry eyes, and she glared back. As she walked past, he said something she could not hear, so she faced him.  
  
"What was that, kitsune?" She yelled. Kurama looked back at her and actually smiled.  
  
"Oh, nothing. You wouldn't want to know," He said, and so continued on his way. Yoru ran up to him, grabbed him, and rammed him up against the wall.  
  
"What did you say?" She ground out. He looked into her angry turquoise eyes.  
  
"It was nothing, really. I just said that if you keep on scowling like that, you'll ruin your pretty face," He said, and smiled.  
  
Yoru's grip loosened, and she just gaped at him. Kurama shifted out of her grasp and turned to walk away, but looked back at her. He said, " See the good in people before you seek to kill. You'll make more friends that way."  
  
Yoru just looked at him, and he left. She forgot about her mission to find Hiei, and went to her room, which was scattered with weapons of all kinds. It was a truly amazing collection, but compared to Zaylana's wall of war weapons, it was not much. Still, compared to many other collections, it was impressive. Looking around, she thought about what Kurama had said.  
  
"See the good," She mumbled.  
  
No, there is no good in demons, she thought. But then she thought of the half-demon Zaylana. She was good, but of course that had to be the human side.  
  
I hate demons, thought Yoru, Therefore, I hate myself.  
  
She went to lie on her bed of red silk, and looked up into the crimson canopy. As she dozed into a half-sleep, she mumbled, "I hate all demons."  
  
Green eyes soon appeared in her dream mind, floating on a sea of red. A soft smile joined the eyes, and before she realized who it was, a face was formed. It was a man's face, adorned with a caring smile as rose petals swirled around it. Yoru's eyes snapped open, and she pushed herself up on her bed, the face burning into her mind. She shook her head vigorously.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" She whined before saying flatly, "I need to get out of here."  
  
She got out of bed, looked out the window, and yelled, "What a day to run away from troubles!"  
  
She ran to her door, flung it open, and collided with Kurama. As she fell on her butt, she cried, "Itai!"  
  
Kurama soon joined her on the floor, and both were now in a heap, looking at each other.  
  
"Déjà vu," She whispered before yelling, "You baka!"  
  
Kurama started laughing, and choked out, "Yes, I believe you're right."  
  
Yoru just stared at him in surprise, but the laughter was contagious. Soon her shoulders were quaking with suppressed laughter, which burst forth to join Kurama's. They carried on like this for a while, until.  
  
"What the Hell happened here?" Yukari yelled over their laughter. The two of them stopped to look at her. She had a small bump on her head, which sparked their laughter anew, and made them laugh even harder. Soon both were collapsed on the floor, laughing and crying because it hurt to laugh so much.  
  
"You two are nuts," Yukari said, confused, and turned to leave the two laughing idiots to themselves.  
  
After a while, their laughter died, and Kurama got up and helped Yoru to her feet. He said, with a small laugh, "Yoru, I apologize for hitting you earlier yesterday."  
  
"That's okay," Yoru replied, "I'm sort of sorry for trying to kill you, but I'm still not sure if I like you or not. I still hate demons, and that includes you."  
  
Kurama's smile turned sad. "Hate destroys the soul. And yes, some demons do have souls, and you are one of them. Take your time. One day you'll find that you no longer hate yourself or others."  
  
Yoru just shook her head. "Look, I've got to go. I've spent too much time chatting. Later." She ran off down the hall.  
  
"So, Kurama, what do you think of Yoru?" Hiei mimicked from a window high above.  
  
Kurama laughed, remembering that he had said that to Hiei about Zaylana. He said, "I think she's an okay person. She's still a little rude for my taste, but I don't entirely dislike her."  
  
Hiei turned to jump out the window.  
  
"Hiei, how's Zaylana doing? I know you went to see her," Kurama said seriously.  
  
Hiei continued to look out the window. "She's alive, if that's what you mean."  
  
That was all he said before jumping away.  
  
End (Chapter7)  
  
*Well people there's your chapter 7, Zay's still out of it, Hiei's confused as hell. Kurama's just seems to know everything, in the terms of "Inspirational Advice". Well now what will happen in chapter 8, will Zay wake up, and will something bad happen, eh, who knows, come back and see.  
  
Oh yeah on a serious note, chapter nine will be Lemon and Lime, I need 10 reviews saying they WANT a lemon, if not I guess I have to redo chapter 10-12. So anyway, just tell me if that's what you want, it will be you know who with you know whom. * 


	8. Zaylana Awakens, Fear in the Forest

Thanks for everyone's pervious reviews, here's chapter 8 I hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO or Yoru (Chibi Leelee Milo's Character) and Yukari (Karbini27's Character) I do own Zaylana.  
  
Hiei's Love Chapter Eight  
  
One month later, all the Reikai Tantei and Yukari (Yoru and Zaylana were absent) were in Koenma's office watching the TV screen. Koenma was attempting to give orders to the group, but they were not paying attention. Soon even Koenma wasn't paying attention to the matter at hand, as there was a very loud noise coming down the hall.  
  
"Damn you, Yoru, let me go!" They all heard.  
  
"No, Zaylana, you're not fully healed yet!" yelled Yoru.  
  
"How the Hell would you know? You're not me!" They heard Zaylana say.  
  
"Thank the gods I'm not you, or I'd be dead by now!"  
  
"Well, I'm not dead!" Zaylana said loudly.  
  
"You very well could have been!" Yoru screamed at Zaylana, her arms locked around Zaylana's waist. She looked rather disheveled as Zaylana dragged her into Koenma's office.  
  
"Let me go, you bakayaro!" Zaylana yelled over her shoulder, trying to pry Yoru's arms off her waist.  
  
"I'll let you go if you go back to the infirmary," Yoru growled, squeezing Zaylana's waist harder. Zaylana turned blue.  
  
Yukari and Yusuke, at this point, were laughing. Kuwabara looked worried. Hiei was turning his attention to Zaylana. Koenma was trying not to laugh. And Kurama was thinking of a way to resolve the situation. Kurama walked up to the suffocating Zaylana and grabbed Yoru's hands and pulled her arms from around Zaylana's waist. Zay pranced away, gasping for air.  
  
"You're the one who needs to be in the hospital, Yoru, for mental help!" She yelled at Yoru, pointing at her.  
  
Kurama was standing between the two warring women.  
  
"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kurama yelled at them, startling everyone in the room. Everyone shut up.  
  
Zaylana was staring at Kurama. Yoru was sneaking around Kurama to attack Zaylana, and everyone else just blinked.  
  
"Got you!" Yoru yelled as she tossed Zaylana over her shoulder and walked out, heading for the infirmary.  
  
"Noooo, let me goooo. Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, heelllppp me. I don't want to goooo!" Zaylana was kicking and screaming as much as her weak body would permit. Kurama followed behind the two women to ensure their safety in each other's presence. Hiei stayed behind, but planned to go later.  
  
+++++  
  
Finally, Yoru had gotten Zaylana calmed down and had put her to rest. Or, at least that's what she had said. Koenma decided to brief them on the mission tomorrow, since it was not of immediate importance. Soon the entire household was asleep.  
  
Hiei popped through an infirmary window and landed at the bedside of Zaylana.  
  
"So this is Yoru's idea of calming someone down," Hiei said as he looked at the tethers holding Zaylana to the bed. He smirked at her.  
  
"At least this isn't me. I think I feel sorry for her," He whispered, but was startled as Zaylana's eyes popped open to look at him. She looked annoyed.  
  
"You feel sorry for me, huh? Then let me go," She said.  
  
"Why should I?" Hiei smiled.  
  
"Because if you don't, when I get out of here I'll chop off all your hair." She said in a low serious tone. Hiei actually laughed at this.  
  
"Ha ha, laugh now little man. You just wait," She hissed.  
  
Hiei pulled out his ever-present katana and sliced off the tethers. Zaylana looked at him in surprise. "Why?"  
  
"Because no demon should be held against its will, not even you," Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei-" Zaylana was going to thank him, but was interrupted.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing in here?" Kurama said as he walked in.  
  
Hiei and Zay jumped slightly at the intrusion.  
  
"I was letting Zaylana go," Hiei said, looking at Kurama, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Kurama heard the slight warning in Hiei's voice. "Because I came for the very same purpose." He smiled at Zaylana, and showed them the small dagger he had hidden.  
  
Having heard noises, Yoru came into the room while the two men had their weapons out and Zaylana was standing up. It didn't take long for her to figure out what was going on. "What the hell do you think you're doing? It took forever to get her tied down, and here you two come and let her go."  
  
She flicked on the lights. While everyone tried to get used to the light, Zaylana jumped for the window that Hiei came in.  
  
"Later!" She yelled as she made it out the window. Yoru tried to go after her, but Kurama grabbed her, holding her back. He nodded his head at Hiei, who nodded back and jumped through the window after Zaylana to make sure she had really made it. He could not see her, but could sense her spirit energy not far off.  
  
He followed it.  
  
+++++  
  
Zaylana sped through the woods, the moonlight the only source of illumination. Hiei wasn't that far behind, but she didn't know he was there; he had masked his energy. Zaylana nearly freaked out when she realized she'd passed through a spirit block, used to surround areas in order to disable a person's spirit energy.  
  
Hiei felt it, too, and tried to turn back, but the block would not let him through. His heart pounded as he turned around, searching for Zay's spirit energy, and sighed when he felt it not that far from him.  
  
+++++  
  
Zaylana entered a clearing and stopped. She felt something, and it wasn't good. Hiei stooped just outside the clearing and hid in a place where he could see, but not be seen. He had a perfect view of Zaylana in the moonlight.  
  
"Who's there?" Zaylana yelled into the clearing.  
  
"Is she talking about me?" Hiei thought, but he soon realized who she meant, when he felt the spirit energy of 3 demons, and knew that they were not here on pleasant business.  
  
"Zaylana, so nice to see you again," Came a deep voice.  
  
"Where are you? Show yourself!" She yelled.  
  
"For you- anything." A man stepped out from the shadows of the woods. "Remember me, Zaylana?" He smiled.  
  
Zaylana gasped and backed away a step. "It- it's- it's you!" She finally stammered out.  
  
"Yes, Zaylana, I see that you do remember me- what is it they say? 'A woman's mind remembers only the bad things, never the good things.'"  
  
"I could never forget a sick bastard like you. I'd hoped you'd learn to leave me be, but after what happened to- to Taiyou, I knew you'd never leave me alone," Zaylana said hatefully.  
  
"Yes, Taiyou was quite a kill, I admit. But I had wanted it to be you," He said.  
  
"You always have, ever since I was born."  
  
"True, true, true, Zaylana, I have, but somehow, unlike all the others, you resist, and manage to evade me again and again for the last seventy-eight years. Now how did you manage that?" He laughed evilly.  
  
"By giving you the scar on your face seventy-five years ago, then you found me three years later, and then I gave you the scar on your ribs." Zaylana kept backing away unknowingly.  
  
"So skittish, my dear, but yes, you have enabled me to sport many scars due to your escapes, but I cannot deny the fun I had in the process of receiving those scars."  
  
"You're a sick man, you know that?" Zaylana whispered. The man was in front of her in a flash and grabbed her chin and pulled her close.  
  
"You know why I want you, don't you Zaylana?" He whispered in her ear. Hiei's hand was on his sword, wanting to kill the man for holding her that close.  
  
"Yes, I know, it's because I'm of mixed blood and was born under the moon of blood," She whispered. He pulled back, but did not let go of her face.  
  
"Very good. I wasn't sure that you would know. I'm glad to see that you do, Zaylee."  
  
"Don't call me that. Only a few people could ever call me that. You have no right," She nearly yelled at him.  
  
"Yes, your ever-devoted father. What a fool he was to make a deal with me. It caused his death and that of so many others," He whispered. Zaylana jerked away from him. "I knew you killed him and my family and Taiyou, and for all of them, someday I'll kill you."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. So testy now, aren't we?" He laughed at her. She hated his laugh. "You couldn't kill me if you tried."  
  
"I have tried to kill you, and nearly did when I stabbed you in the ribs."  
  
"So you think," He said simply, "I'll give you this to think on before I leave- I will be back, Zaylana, when you are well. I always collect my debts, and you are part of one. Never forget that you are not a demon, or human, or half, or mixed. You are a possession - MY possession - and nothing more." This he said venomously.  
  
Zaylana's eyes widened as the man slowly faded away, with a laugh that did not. Zaylana just stood there looking at the spot he'd been at.  
  
"I'll kill you!" She screamed, as her wings burst from her back and she took to the sky, heading for the castle, casting a glow that did not come from the moon. Hiei followed her back. She swooped down to her balcony and landed softly. She walked inside, her wings disappearing. Hiei hid on the balcony, watching her in her room.  
  
He saw her walk to a fireplace opposite of her bed, and start it by pouring flames from her hand. She used matches for the candles scattered about her room, not using any electric illumination. She went to her closet, pulled out a translucent dress, and went to her bathroom, Hiei watching the entire time. He could not tear his eyes away.  
  
He watched her start the shower and shed her clothes, watched her clean, tearing to cry the entire time. His eyes never left her, this woman who was so mysterious to him.  
  
Zaylana left the shower, deep in thought, and felt a chill from the balcony coming through the door, so she shut the bathroom door halfway. The spell broke for Hiei when the door blocked his view. But he did not leave. He'd liked the spell she'd cast; it was warm and pleasing.  
  
He saw the door open and Zaylana came out, her hair wet and her body barely hidden beneath the gown that appeared to be a mist clinging to her. Zaylana walked to her bed and drew back the covers, but before she got in, she looked at the wall at the head of her bed; it was covered with weapons. She reached up and pulled down a silver dagger and placed it on her bedside table. She went under the covers, the candles and fire still blazing. One last look at the opposite wall, well above the fireplace, a clock showed it to be past midnight.  
  
Hiei watched her, and he never left.  
  
+++++  
  
A few hours ticked by, and Hiei fell asleep. He dreamt the same dream that he had dreamt a month before. He woke with a start, the dream still not making sense to him. He looked through the doors. Zaylana was still asleep, though now she was completely covered by the blanket. Hiei walked in toward the bed, reaching for the quilt.  
  
His hand stopped just before it touched the fabric. A sharp point was being held to the back of his neck.  
  
"What exactly do you think you are doing?" He turned to the voice, and there was Zaylana, her eyes a sparkling green.  
  
"I was curious as to your health," He said with a look of detached interest, his eyes scanning her, missing nothing. She didn't notice his look. "I'm just fine, Hiei." She stressed each syllable of his name.  
  
"Oh, really? That man in the woods didn't think so." His face now carried an arrogant glint. Zaylana's face went blank, but her eyes held a deep fear, turning a forest green. "You saw?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes." Hiei reached out.  
  
"No, go away. Don't touch me." She pushed him back. His legs hit her bed.  
  
"Zaylana, you should have told Kurama and me. You're part of our team, and you know we'll protect you."  
  
"You two, protect me? Hah! You hurt me and beat me in a fight, and damn I hate to lose. Why would I let you protect me? And besides, Kurama's strong, but he's not that strong." She backed away.  
  
"Zaylana, you know it's the practical thing to do." Hiei stepped closer.  
  
"Practical? I hate practical! I'll take care of it ON MY OWN. I can do everything ON MY OWN. I DON'T NEED HELP!" Zaylana yelled.  
  
Hiei realized that that was how he had felt when he was first forced to fight with Yusuke and Kuwabara, but then found that it was not so bad working in a group. At least then, you always had someone watching your back. He walked forward briskly, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her. "Having help won't kill you. I should know, I thought the same thing until I found that things get done quicker and easier when you work in a group. Let us help you. You cannot do this on your own."  
  
Zaylana had had enough. She jerked away and pushed him hard. "Yes I CAN, now leave me alone!"  
  
Hiei stepped backwards. His heel caught on her carpet and he tripped. He grabbed her arm as he fell, and she fell with him. Zaylana landed on top of Hiei, and struggled to get up, but he held her still.  
  
"Let me help," He whispered fiercely.  
  
"No, Hiei," She stressed, her eyes a smoky green.  
  
"Why not?" He held her tighter.  
  
Tears sparkled in her eyes. "Because anyone who's ever helped, or tried to help, has died because of me. Yoru and Yukari are presently working with me. I'm afraid they may be next, and I don't want you and Kurama to die, either." The tears fell from her eyes to beside his face. Her body was quivering in fear.  
  
Hiei rolled over so that Zaylana now lay beneath him. "I won't be killed, not by him or anyone."  
  
"You don't know him. Everyone I know and care about will die. He swore all who know me would die, and he always keeps his promises." Tears ran down her cheeks into her hair.  
  
"So that means you care about me, huh?" Hiei asked, smirking. Zaylana looked into his eyes. They burned with a fire she had not seen there before. It wasn't anger; this fire was warm and subtle.  
  
"NO, I DON'T CARE- I just- don't want- you- hurt," She whispered hesitantly.  
  
"You do care," He laughed, "How human of you."  
  
Zaylana arched sharply, trying to toss him off, but he weighed more than her, and it didn't work; he just used his weight to push her down. Now the fire burned brighter in his eyes, flaring hotter.  
  
"Hiei," She whispered, frightened.  
  
What Hiei did next, he would later wonder at, but even then, he wouldn't care. All he knew was that he wanted to know this- needed to know this.  
  
Hiei's head lowered to Zaylana's and-  
  
End Chapter Eight  
  
And so you have chapter 8, I've decided Chapter nine will be a lemon, with some lime, I hope everyone likes chapter 8 don't forget to review, I get 5 you get chapter nine.  
  
The Moon of Blood: A night once a year which the moon is the color of blood and any demon born during it's zenith would be gifted with powers more acute than those born normally. At the night of the blood moon each year the powers of the demon born during it's rise would be granted powers even more pronounced than on normal occasions. 


	9. Hiei and Zaylana's Night to remember

Hiei's Love: Chapter 9 *LEMON*  
  
WARNING: THIS IS THE LEMON CHAPTER, IF YOU DO NOT READ LEMONS OR IT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO READ, LEAVE NOW, OR ASK FOR THE ALTERNATE VERSION VIA E-MAIL. Now keep in mind that this is my first real lemon and my best try.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do own Zaylana, Karbini27 owns Yukari Kagiri and Chibi Leelee milo owns Yoru Kageno.  
  
++++  
  
Hiei's head lowered, his lips touching Zaylana's softly, barely, almost as if he wasn't sure this was real.  
  
Zaylana gasped at the sensation of his warm lips on her own. She closed her eyes and let the feeling rush her.  
  
Hiei raised his head to look into Zay's now opened eyes that now sparkled a bright emerald.  
  
Feeling her relax he was drowned in the desire to invade and conquer. He brought his lips down harshly on hers, his lips dividing hers.  
  
Zaylana almost allowed it to continue but vivid flashes of Hiei and Kurama being hurt flashed through her mind and she protested.  
  
Turning her head sharply, she tried to avoid Hiei. But he refused to be denied. Despite her avoidance he kissed the line of her jaw and cheek, his lips moving down to burn a trail down her neck.  
  
"Hiei stop. I will NOT have more people die because of me." She said turning her head back to look at him again.  
  
Hiei silenced her with his mouth, forcing her lips apart his tongue found its way into her mouth. He could feel and hear her moan of torn desires, the desire to save those she cared about and her desire for him.  
  
Zaylana chose him. Hiei let her arms free so she could wrap them around his neck.  
  
Zaylana gave into his kisses. He'd be safe for now and she'd die to protect him and her friends.  
  
Hiei rose up and picked Zay up, keeping the kiss going so as to keep her from changing her mind.  
  
He placed her on her bed and lowed himself over her his and her mouth still one.  
  
His weight held upon his elbows he ground his hips down on hers, her own raising to meet his.  
  
She felt the bulge in his pants as he pressed down on her. It both excited and yet scared her.  
  
Hiei rose up and threw off his cloak, now wearing nothing from the waist up. Hiei lowering down upon her again, she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest stopping at his abs, timid to try lower. Smoothing her hands back up to his shoulders she ran her nails down his back lightly.  
  
Hiei groaned into her mouth as she did that, and his hips knocked against hers again, he being unused to the tickling sensation.  
  
Zay pushed up and rolled over, her legs straddling his waist, resting on his stomach as she kissed him. Her hands traced intricate designs over his chest.  
  
Hiei didn't mind the change in position too much, he knew he'd soon be in control again.  
  
Hiei moved his hands up her waist to her breasts, her nipples rose to his touch and she kissed him harder, her tongue sparring with his.  
  
His hands moved up to circle her neck and cup her face.  
  
Zay moved her mouth from his looking down at him beneath her. "Hiei." She whispered.  
  
Hiei's arms suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her down against him as he rolled over his legs now between hers.  
  
He kissed her savagely not allowing her a chance to catch her breath. He took the fabric he could never call a dress in his hand and tore it from her body so that she was completely bare beneath him.  
  
His lips left her mouth to travel downward, he could hear her breathing, it was now shallow and rapid, his lips followed her pulse to her breasts.  
  
Zay's eyes widened and she arched as his mouth did things that made her blood pound through her veins and created pleasures she'd never thought existed.  
  
His lips traveled back up to capture hers again.  
  
His hand snaked down her body to the apex of her legs and sought the place of pleasure found there and his fingers played her, Zay feeling insane with rapture.  
  
Soon Hiei could not stand it any longer, he needed to be with her, joined with her.  
  
He got off the bed and removed his pants, Zay had seen men before but never this up close, and it would be a lie if she weren't slightly afraid, of what she was not sure.  
  
Hiei moved back on top of her again, she could feel him pressing onto her stomach, he was hard, hot, it scared her.  
  
He continued his ministrations on her body while positioning himself at her entrance, pushing slightly into her body Zay could feel this and the feeling scared her.  
  
Him mouth hovered over hers as he whispered "Relax, you seem tense, you're not afraid.are you?" a final smirk and he kissed her hard as he rammed forward into her, smothering her cry of pain with his mouth, stilling his movement when he was fully inside of her.  
  
He raised his head and kissed her forehead, and then her lips softly, it seemed strange but sweet.  
  
Zay fidgeted, trying to get used to the feeling of something inside of her, and trying to get used to the painfully full feeling.  
  
Hiei saw the small sparkles of tears in her eyes and the look her gave her seemed to say "Sorry."  
  
Soon Zay noticed that the pain was gone and Hiei embarrassed her when his eyes caught hers and he asked, "You ok?" She nodded her head and Hiei began a rhythmic pumping movement.  
  
She could feel him inside her, like the ebb and flow of the ocean. Soon a rising pleasurable pressure began to form, growing inside her. She could feel the pressure building to an immeasurable height as he continued to plunge into her.  
  
Cries filled the room. Zay ran her hands down his back to hips, her nails digging in there causing him to pound into her. The pleasure for both was now unbearably wonderful.  
  
Hiei could feel it too. He was going to explode if he didn't finish soon.  
  
His movements increased as both neared the peak of the there delights.  
  
They found it in sync both reaching the same mind shattering height.  
  
Hiei collapsed onto her, his breathing harsh. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, knowing that as long as he was there no one could touch him but her.  
  
Soon both were back to earth and their breathing normal.  
  
Hiei rolled off her to her side and she rolled to lay her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her, her hand resting on his chest. And just like this they fell asleep, and soon the clock struck four.  
  
+++  
  
The sun burst through the open balcony doors upon the sleeping lovers. Both were wearing peaceful expressions.  
  
Zay's green eyes flickered open, adjusting to the light. She looked around and could feel something warm beside her. She looked over the male torso, up the neck and into the child-like, sleeping face of Hiei.  
  
She smiled slightly.  
  
She blushed as she realized where her limbs were placed. Her hand was thrown lazily over his chest and her left leg was covering his uhhh..nether regions. She didn't want to name it.  
  
She moved her hand over his chest thinking on what she'd said the day of their fight. "I think I hate him now as well." She thought.No she didn't hate him, could not hate him. She'd just been angry she'd lost. She may dislike him sometimes but never hate him.  
  
Her hand was slowly moving up his chest to his neck, but Zay squeaked suddenly when a hand covered her own.  
  
She looked up into the garnet red eyes of Hiei, the usual smirk gracing his face.  
  
"Feeling like being a pest and disturbing my sleep." He whispered.  
  
"Yep." She laughed moving her leg slightly.  
  
Hiei arched when she did that.  
  
"Gods woman." He groaned.  
  
"Oh did I hurt you?" She looked worried.  
  
"No but now I think I'm going to keep you occupied for a few more hours." He growled as he rolled over on a confused Zaylana.  
  
Hiei followed up on what he said, they didn't get out of bet till seven thirty.  
  
"Hiei, breakfast is at eight thirty, we have a hour wanna take a shower?" She winked at him and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Damned witch." He growled and ran after her.  
  
About one and a half hours later they came into a room where everyone was eating breakfast. The time was around nine o clock but everyone was still there.  
  
They joined in with everyone laughing and in good spirits, even Hiei who rarely laughed.  
  
But soon the good spirits were dampened slightly as the door to the room burst open.  
  
"Hello everyone."  
  
End: Chapter 9.  
  
+++  
  
Well that's the lemon I hope that you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 will be put up as soon as I get 5 more reviews and have finished typing it up. Next chapter will be funny with a few more surprises. But that will be next time in the next chapter of Hiei's Love. 


	10. A Party to Remember

**Hiei's Love: Chapter 10**

"Hello Everyone!" Came the overly cheerful voice of Botan from the door.

Everyone turned to look at the door.

"BOTAN!" Yukari yelled.

"YUKARI!" Botan mirrored.

Yukari threw back her chair, tripping over it and ran to Botan.

Botan and Yukari collided in a big hug, both jumping up and down joyfully.

"OH MY GOSH!" They both screamed causing poor Hiei to cringe.

"I can't believe it; look how big my little sis has gotten." Botan said holding Yukari at arms length.

"And my big sister as annoying as ever I see." Yukari laughed.

"Sisters?" Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all said in unison.

Zay and Yoru just looked on blandly; this was nothing new to them.

"Didn't you notice the resemblance? I mean it really is so very obvious." Yoru said testily.

Kurama looked at Yoru disapprovingly.

"What?" She quipped.

"Botan, where have you been?" Zay asked with little real interest.

"Well, Koenma sent me to find someone he thought you'd like to see." Botan went out the door and brought back a young looking blue haired girl in a blue kimono with startling familiar red eyes.

"Yukina?" Zay whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Zaylee!" Yukina gasped, tears marking her eyes as well.

Zaylana ran from her chair and hugged Yukina close.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Yukina said.

"I'm sorry, so sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to lose touch with you…I just couldn't…" Zaylana was crying too hard to finish.

"I know Zaylee, I know." Tears fell from her eyes and several jewels clattered to the floor, but gained notice from no one.

"Yukina." Hiei made himself noticed to his younger sister. Yukina looked past Zaylana to Hiei.

"Hiei!" Yukina cried allowed and whispered, "Big brother."

"Big brother?" Zay, Yoru and Yukari said. They'd never known Yukina to have a brother.

"Yes, Hiei is my older, half brother, I didn't know about him until recently." She said to the stunned trio of assassins.

"You mean Hiei is your brother, I sle…" Zaylana almost let something slip but caught herself before it fell.

Hiei noticed it too. "She's referring to the fact that she fought her dear friend's brother."

"You fought Hiei?" Yukina looked worried.

"Were you hurt Hiei?" She asked. He winced inwardly at the unintended insult.

"No, Hiei won, but that doesn't matter let's talk about something else." Zay said all in a rush.

"Zaylee, don't you know what day this is?" Yukina looked hopefully at her friend.

Zay thought hard for a moment, "Oh, wow, no way, today's your birthday that's right how horrible for me to have forgotten." Zay laughed.

"Then let's celebrate, SAKI PARTY TONIGHT!" Zay shouted.

"SAKI PARTY!" Yoru and Yukari yelled.

"SAKI PARTY!" Yelled Koenma with Botan.

"Saki Party?" Mumbled Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

"Zay, don't you think that's a little much?" Yoru said watching Zay trying to carry several bottles of saki all at once.

"No way, if were gonna have a party were gonna have to do it right, and that means lots of liquor. And besides aren't you just dying to see Yusuke and Kuwa drunk?" And that mental image got them laughing so hard Zay almost dropped the saki and Yoru almost dropped the lanterns she was hanging in the party room for Yukina's party.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Yoru said while laughing.

Zay put the bottles on a table along with chips, dip, and a humongous cake with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKINA" written on it with little birds flying across it.

The whole room was soon decorated with ribbons, streamers, lanterns, balloons, and all sorts of stuff. A fire was blazing to keep the chill from the oncoming night from the room.

"This will be great." Yoru laughed as Zaylana opened a bottle of saki.

They started the party at eight that night and sang for Yukina at eight thirty. Kuwabara gave her a necklace he'd made by himself; Yoru gave her a dagger with a white hilt emblazoned with little blue birds carrying roses in their beaks. Yukari gave her a bracelet; Koenma and Botan together gave her permission to travel from the Makai to Ningenkai. Yusuke gave her a purse; Kurama gave her special seeds that would grow even in the cold and snow. Zaylana gave her two pet birds that could live in the artic. But Hiei's present alone made Yukina cry in joy, he gave her a single rose one that would never wilt and never die, an ever living rose.

Yukina had sworn she'd never known a happier day then this.

Soon all the saki was open and a few bottles were now empty.

Yoru and Zaylana had a plan to get Yusuke and Kuwa stone drunk. They continually kept their drinks full by adding to them when they were looking away.

Soon Zay came up with a twisted version of truth or dare.

They all sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle. Zaylana started the game spinning the bottle, it landed on Kurama.

"Now Kurama, the deal here is this. I give you a dare, you have to do it, and you have no choice." She was silent for a second as she thought of a dare.

"Ok, Kumara I dare you to… Tell Yoru what you 'really' think of her." Zaylana slouched back arrogantly, wanting some idea as to why Kurama kept looking at Yoru as he did.

"What I think of Yoru eh? Well the truth is that I find her quite brash and rude. A little childish in her actions and arrogant. But aside from all that there are far more redeeming qualities she possesses. She can be sweet and kind. She seems loving and gentle at time. She's loyal to a fault, and smart. She's strong and sticks to her beliefs and values with all her might. She's a wonderful woman, who just needs someone to love her, to show her the brighter side to life instead of what she seems to have been shown thus far." Kurama finished with a quick glance to Yoru who had her eyes to the floor not looking at anyone.

Kurama grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle continued to spin till it landed on Yusuke.

"Yusuke I dare you to name one thing you haven't done and make it as strange as possible, and anyone who has done this take a drink of saki. Just for fun, though I doubt anyone will end up drinking." Kurama said.

"Lets see here, what haven't I done and is really strange…well uhhh…I haven't kissed a cow yet." Yusuke said with a drunken laugh.

Kuwabara reached for a bottle of saki and took a swig. Everyone looked at him in horror.

Kuwabara looked at all of them with a goofy grin. "What? It was a dare from Hic a long time ago." He giggled and reached for the bottle and spun it.

The bottle landed on Botan.

"Ok now Botan. The question I know everyone hic is jush dyin to ask. Why does you hate Zaylana sho mush, wat'd she ever do ta you?" Kuwbara said drunkenly.

Everyone sat silent, they knew Kuwabara was right, they did want to know and Botan looked away and Zaylana started giggling insanely.

"Come on Botan tell us, youse gots ta." Kuwabara prodded.

"OH ALL RIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY." Botan yelled at Kuwabara.

"I dislike Zaylana, not hate her. And the reason why is that a long time ago I had made lord Koenma angry with me and he had asked Zaylana there to play a prank on me. And well she did. And it was mean and dirty prank I might add" She said waving scolding finger at Zaylana.

"What was the prank?" Koenma asked, though he'd had the prank done Zaylana had not made him privy to what the prank had been, all he knew was that when Zay had finished he hadn't seen Botan for a week.

"The prank went like this…" Botan began but was interrupted.

"No wait let me tell this part I love this, and you won't tell it right." Zay said interjecting.

"Fine go ahead, I'd just as soon not speak of it again." Botan allowed.

"Ok so here's how it went. I called Botan to koenmas office while he wasn't there when she has appeared I'd told her to go to the filing cabinet and find a file on a demon I said I was hunting, while she was doing that I took a bottle of insta-bond glue that dries once two objects where placed in contact on her oar. When Botan gave me the file she hopped back on her oar and the part of her that landed in the glue was her butt." Zaylana was now laughing hysterically along with everyone else, but Botan was red as a beet.

After a few more moments of laughter Zaylana stopped them "Ok, ok that's not all listen, now when she got on her oar she was stuck and couldn't get off, now the problem was I had put a lot of glue on the oar and it had soaked through her kimono and now her actual butt was stuck not just to her clothes but to the oar and she couldn't get off. She swore she'd never forgive me and disappeared. No one saw her for a weak and for a month she wouldn't dare sit anywhere when I was in the same room." Zaylana finished laughing with everyone else.

"Alright, alright already enough let's continue the game." Botan said still red and spun the bottle.

It landed on Hiei.

"Ok Hiei, you seem so bent on demeaning everyone so now be nice, tell us something good about…Kuwabara." Botan suggested.

"You've got to be kidding, what's there that's good on the idiot?" Hiei quipped.

"Hiei please, don't spoil the game." Yukina pleaded with her brother.

"Hn…fine…he's…. dependable…I guess." Hiei pouted adorably.

"Well I guess that worked." Botan murmured as Hiei spun the bottle and it landed on Yukari.

An evil smirk marred Hiei's face as he thought of a stupid and funny dare. "Yukari, I dare you to go into the woods and seek out the pink unicorn of happiness and when you find it bring it back.

Yukari, who was smashed got up in a wobble. "OK!" she cried in what she though was a cheerful cry. She stumbled up against a wall and ran through the door and through a closed window.

CRASH

THUD

"I'm ok!" Came Yukari's distant cry.

They all laughed.

They party continued till all the saki was gone and they were entertaining themselves in little ways.

Yoru had been dared into an emerald ball gown and was dancing with Kurama; Zaylana was resting her head on Hiei's shoulder who was quoting commercials from the 70's. Yukina and Kuwabara had joined Kurama and Yoru and were dancing. Yusuke, Koenma and Botan were lounging on a couch.

After a few more hours just before dawn some of the alcohol had worn off and Zaylana noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, is Yukari back yet?" She asked.

"Don't yell," They all said.

"I'm not." She whispered.

"I don't know where she is but she's probably st Hic ill looking for the pink unicorn of happiness." Yoru whispered.

"Oh yeah." She laughed.

"Hey how about we go look for her." Kuwabara suggested

"Yeah, gives us something to do." Yukari agreed.

"Lets team up for safety." Yukina suggested.

"Me and Zay." Said Yoru.

"Me and Yukina." Kuwabara said proudly, jamming his thumb at his chest.

"Me and Koenma." Added in Botan.

"I guess that leaves me and Hiei." Kurama chimed in.

All the teams left the castle to look around the forests in spirit world.

Koenma and Botan went a little ways and then returned to the house for sleep. Yukina and Kuwabara doubled back and went to sleep, Yusuke never left to begin with, he'd been asleep all along, and soon it was just Kurama and Hiei, Yoru and Zay looking for Yukari.

Zay wandered off from Yoru while Yoru went the other way. Yoru was a little worried till she realized Zay was just being stupid and had wandered off. "So much for teams" She sulked.

Kurama and Hiei searched in silence for some time till Hiei suggested he search through the trees. As Hiei ran off, Kurama watched him go. "So much for teams" He murmured.

Hiei soon found Zay and went off with her to find Yukari, while Yoru went off in the direction in which she'd begun to smell water. And Kurama too had caught the sent of water and went on his way to find it. Who knew what he might find there.

Yoru walked into a small field filled with white roses growing all over the ground, they glowed an eerie milky essence that was made from the beams of moon from over head. The roses surrounded a small pond that glowed with the reflection of the moon in its center.

"Wow, so…beautiful." She whispered.

Snap

Yoru tensed up as she turned to look across the pond where the noise had come from.

Kurama emerged from the shadowy foliage into the pale light of the moon.

"Kurama…" She whispered walking toward him.

"Yoru…" He mirrored walking toward her and the pond, which separated them.

As they approached the pond the roses that lay directly in front of them began to disappear and create a path for them. When both Kurama and Yoru reached the waters edge they paused. Then both stepped onto the water as if it were not but a base of opalescent glass.

As they walked toward one another out from the reflection of the moon came a bud, out of the bud bloomed a large blood red rose. Both stepped up onto the petals that seemed of translucent porcelain and into the middle where puffs of pollen floated and swirled about them in a heady glowing snow."

"Do you still hate me?" Kurama whispered to Yoru.

"No, not right now." She whispered back, looking down with a blush.

Lifting her chin with a gentle finger his gaze called and held her torn, turquoise eyes. And he was overcome with a single need, one he would not deny himself.

He pulled her up close against him and lowered his head to captured her lips and steal a kiss.

Yoru's eyes widened and then lowered closed as she was stolen away on a moment of needed softness.

But then her mind returned to her, and she pulled back and away.

"Kurama I…" She started.

"Don't!" He finished.

He backed away from her and turned, even slightly tipsy he knew when he had been turned away.

"Will you hate me when the sun comes up?" He asked in a sad tone.

"Probably" He voice broken.

"I see... come to me when you no longer hate me or yourself, then we'll talk." And with that he walked into the woods and was gone.

"Wait!" She called in a tear-chocked whisper, as she was overcome with the need to cry.

"DAMN YOU! I HATE EVERYONE." She yelled and ran from the roses, from the water, from the kiss, from Kurama, from the world.

Hiei and Zay were still looking for Yukari and just before dawn they found Yukari asleep in the arms of a willow tree and in her arms she clutched a pink unicorn plushie to her chest.

Hiei gave a light chuckle, "I guess she found it."

Zay began to laugh as well.

And soon the forest was filled with their laughter. They caused Yukari to stir in her slumber and she awoke enough to see Hiei. "Look you, I found your bastard unicorn." She said hoarsely and threw it at him as she passed back out into a drunken slumber.

Hiei caught it and he and Zay laughed some more as the sun came up and flooded with forest with a golden light.

"Konryu, I hate you." Yukari mumbled in her sleep.

It had been a happy night, but hearing that name had dropped a leaden fear in Zays gut and that sobered her laughter.

Hiei too stopped laughing.

"What's wrong Zaylana." He asked looking at her stern expression.

"Nothing Hiei…nothing at all."

End Chapter 10

Please review; sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school and college plans and all that stuff. I'll get 11 up ASAP.


End file.
